Our Heaven's Worth the Waiting
by ShylahMargera
Summary: When Zella gets a job with Element Skateboards, she never would have guessed that a certain group of people would save her from her past. Can Bam prove to her that there's more to him then just his jackassness, or will she forever dislike him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

'Right here.' Kingman said pointing to my right. I directed the rent-a-car in that direction and stopped at a closed gate. I rolled down the window and found a speaker and key pad.

'Arr Matey's, who goes there?'

I looked over at Kingman who was smiling. 'Are you serious?'

'It's Kingman and my photographer Zella.' He said leaning over me.

'Arr, and how is the fair lass in the sheets?' The pirate asked and I heard laughter in the background.

'Open the fucking gate, Captain Clueless.' I said.

The gate opened not a moment later and I was greeted with a rainbow line that followed up the pavement. Following it, we finally came upon a house that deeply resembled a castle.

'Welcome to Castle Bam.' Kingman said smiling at me and opening his door.

'Lucky us.' I said placing the car in park and following Kingman up to two large doors, each with a Heartagram. Kingman knocked and the door on the left swung open to reveal the pirate we had spoken to earlier.

'Ahoy Matey's!' He said.

'Hey Dico!' Kingman said walking into the house. I followed his lead.

It would take only two words to describe the inside the interior: gothic purple.

I was pleased to see the Heartagram trend carried on within the house. There was a large silver one on the wall and a HIM poster above the fireplace.

'Guys, this is Zella. Zella, these are the guys.' Kingman said introducing us. 'Where's Bam?' He asked looking around.

'Upstairs.' Dico said dropping the pirate accent. We all took a seat on the couch and talked casually, until someone exited one of the room's upstairs.

'Who's here?' A voice called although it was muffled. I turned to find what I assumed was Bam. He had a towel wrapped loosely around his waist and it was hanging so low you could almost see the full Heartagram tattoo that was right above his penis. He was brushing his teeth vigorusly, which explained why his qustion had been muffled.

'Kingman.' The one named Novak informed him.

'I'll be right down.' He said sucking toothpaste back into his mouth.

'Take your time.' Kingman said waving him off. Bam turned and entered the room he had come from. We waited a full fifteen minutes before we heard his door open again.

Instead of hearing his footsteps coming down the stairs, I felt something land on the couch next to me. I turned to my right and came face to face with him. It took me a second to realize he had just jumped off the balcony and all the guys were laughing. He smiled broadly and held out his hand.

'I'm Bam.'

'Zella.' I said shaking it.

'Are you shooting me?' He asked with a cocky smile and staring at my chest.

'Eyes.' I said directing him back up and crossing my arms in front of me. 'Unfortunatly.'

'Mouthy...I like that.' He smiled.

'Kingman, call the dog off me.' I said making the others laugh. Bam seemed to have finally got the hint. He got up and grabbed his board.

'Let's go.' He said walking down a flight of stairs. The others followed Bam into the woods while Novak helped me grab my camera out of the car.

'He's not always like that.' Novak said as I shut the trunk.

'Yeah well, I'm not interested in him anyway.' I said throwing my bag over my shoulder and heading in the direction the others had gone in.

Bam was already skating away when we got there. I had to admit, he was really good.

'Novak!' He said while I was getting my camera ready. 'Go up in the casino and put some HIM on.'

Novak did as he was told and a second later, And Love Said No filled my ears.

'Okay.' I said picking up the camera. 'Ready?'

'Yeah.' He said.

Bam began to skate and I snapped away. I was really getting some good shots. The longer we went, the sweatier Bam got, and soon he was taking his shirt off. I noticed then, that he was completely obssessed with HIM. Considering he had tons of Heartagrams tattooed all over his body.

'Would you be pissed if I jumped over you?' He asked.

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'Can I ollie you?' He asked.

I thought about it. 'It might look cool.' I shrugged.

'Lay down.' He said pointing to a spot on the ramp. I laid back and posed my camera.

'Ready?' He asked.

'Yup.' I said. I heard his board approaching and soon saw him above my head. I snapped the picture and he landed on the other side.

'Did you get it?' He asked coming back towards me and looking down at me.

'Yeah.'

He held his hand out to help me up. I took it and he pulled me up.

'Thanks.' I mumbled. 'I think we have enough for today.'

'Good. I'm gonna get a shower.' Bam said heading towards the house with everyone following. 'And then we'll head to the bar.'

Novak showed me to my room and I got ready for a trip with the guys to the bar. I wasn't really looking forward to it, but I decided it was better than sititng in Bam's house.

I chose to wear a gray v-neck, dark wash skinnies, a purple muffler, and black flats. I straightened my hair, put my makeup on and then grabbed my oversized patent leather red bag and made my way downstairs.

Once everyone was ready, we piled into Bam's Hummer and drove to Bam's bar the Note. Walking through the doors I realized this was unlike any bar I had been to before. It had a club feel to it and a total rock look. Fireball Ministry was pounding through the speakers as I followed the guys to Bam's favorite table. We all sat down and the guys ordered their drinks. I decided against drinking for the evening.

The time at Bam's was interesting. I didn't get to sleep in. I didn't get privacy. And I got picked on for the littlest things. Novak and I had become rather good friends. We exchanged numbers before I left, both promising to keep in touch.

I still didn't like Bam. There was something about him. His cocky attitude, the way he thought I would just fall head over heels for him because he's Bam Margera, or the way he treated his friends.

To me, I didn't see the hype in Bam. He was just a total jackass to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Once I was back in California, I felt much better. I went with Kingman to the office and helped choose the shots that we wanted to use for the magazine and website. The one where Bam was olling me came out really good.

I made my way back to my apartment after that. I was in a really good mood until I walked through the door.

I heard moaning coming from the bedroom. I walked in to find some girl riding Dylan in our bed.

'What the fuck!?' I screamed making them both jump and back away from each other.

'Zella!' Dylan screamed.

'What the fuck is going on here?' I asked. 'How could you do this?'

'Didn't you know I've been having sex with him for a long time?' The girl asked.

'Oh my God. Oh my fucking God.' I said as the tears came to my eyes. I walked around my house throwing a few extra important things in a bag.

'Where the fuck do you think you're going?' Dylan asked.

'Away from you.' I said making my way towards the door layden with my belongings.

'Zella, baby, wait.' He said trying to follow me.

I paused at the door and turned to look at him and said, 'I'm not you're baby.'

He looked like he would have killed me if the girl wasn't clutching our sheets around her body and witnessing the events.

I turned and ran towards the stairs and out to the curb where I hailed a taxi. I climbed in and told him to take me to the airport. I had no friends in California and I wasn't going to stay here.

Once I got to the airport, I walked in and took a seat on a bench. It hit me then. I had no where to go besides home to my Aunt and Uncles. I began crying hard. I couldn't go back there. I could get back into _it_ again. I hated Dylan. Hated him so much, for putting me through this. Realizing it was my only choice, I pulled out my phone and got ready to dial my Aunt's number when I realized my phone was vibrating. Novak's name flashed across the screen.

'Hello?' I sniffled.

'Sup Zell, I already miss you.' He said.

'Nothing.' I sniffled again.

'You okay? Sounds like you're crying.' He said.

'I am.' I said. 'I just walked in on my boyfriend fucking some girl. And now I have no where to go but my Aunt and Uncles, and I can't go there.'

'Stay with us!' He declared.

'What?' I asked.

'Stay at Castle Bam.' Novak said again. Bam must have walked in the room because he began explianing the situation to him.

'Tell her to buy a ticket and we'll pick her up in Philly in a few hours.' I heard Bam say.

'You hear that?' Novak asked.

'Yeah.' I said. 'Tell him I said thanks.'

'See you in a bit.' He said hanging up.

I went to the ticket thing and bought a one way ticket to Philadelphia. I was in luck, that plane was boarding now. Rushing through security I made it to the gate just in time and called Novak to tell him my ETA.

He said that was fine and that he and Bam would pick me up. The plane ride there, I put my iPod in, and fell asleep.

Once we had landed I got up and found my way to Bam and Novak. I Novak pulled me in for a hug when I reached them.

'You look like shit.' Bam commented.

'Thanks.' I said. They already had my bags, so we went out and got in Bam's Mercedes and drove back to Castle Bam.

Once there, I thanked both of them and made my way back up to the room I had been sleeping in and fell onto the bed. I then cried myself to sleep.

I stayed at the Castle for a few days. I had barely left my room, other than going the bathroom. And I hadn't eaten.

A knock came on my door.

'Come in.' I said not taking my eyes from my TV, where I was watching Almost Famous.

'Come eat.' I turned to find Bam standing in my doorway.

'I'm not hungry.' I said.

'You haven't eaten since you got here three days ago, Zella.' He said.

'I'm really not hungry Bam.' I said still not taking my eyes from the TV.

He sighed heavily. 'Look, if you die in my house, I'm going to get arrested.'

I didn't say anything. Tears started falling down my cheeks.

'Zella, please stop crying over that jackass. You deserve so much better than him.' He said coming over and sitting on the bed.

I looked away from him.

'Look, I was just talking with Novak, and we both agree you should move in here. I won't charge rent and Kingman won't care. We can shoot things and fax it out there.' He said.

'I can't stay here Bam.' I said. 'I've already been too much of a burden.'

'No, you fucking haven't. And you're living here.' He said standing up. 'In fact, as soon as you're over his ass, we're going to go get the rest of your stuff.'

And with that he shut my door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I laid in bed a week before I was over it. I finally got up, showered, dressed, did my hair and make up, and made my way downstairs to get something to eat. Bam's mother April was there, and she had made a batch of Rice Krispie treats.

'Zella, right?' She asked smiling at me.

'Yes.' I said smiling at her.

'I'm April. It's nice to meet you. Glad you're out of bed and it's nice to finally meet you. The boys have said a lot about you.' She smiled and handed me a bottle of water and a fresh square.

'Thanks.' I said. 'And, what ever they said, probably isn't true.'

'It was good things.' She laughed. 'I'd say don't worry, but this is the only place I don't think any sane person can relax in.'

I giggled as I ate and continued talking to her. She was probably the nicest woman, outside my aunt I knew.

'You're up!' Novak said coming in from outside covered in sweat and wearing nothing but a very old pair of jeans cut to be shorts that were shorter than my bathing suit bottom and covered nothing at all.

'Yup.' I said avoiding his lower half at all costs.

'Good. Bam will want to go get the rest of your stuff soon.'

'Just because she's up, does not mean she's ready to go back there, Brandon!' April said.

'No, it's okay. I have to get it done with.' I said even though I was more than sure this was a horrible idea.

A week later Bam and Novak had a U-Haul rented for us out there. The plan was, we would fly out and then pick up the U-Haul, get my things while Dylan was at work and then drive home. So we boarded our plane and endured the flight out there. I spent most of the flight overly scared that I had gotten Dylan's scheduele mixed up and he'd be there.

We landed and Bam hailed a cab. I gave him directions to the nearest U-Haul, and off we went.

'You okay?' Bam asked probably noticing me shaking.

'Yeah. Fine.' I quickly lied.

We arrived and Bam paid the cabbie before we headed inside to pick up the U-Haul. They let me drive, considering I knew my way and we soon arrived at the apartment complex. I breathed a sigh of relief seeing Dylan's car wasn't there.

'Here we are.' I said forcing a smile on my face. We got out and they followed me up to the apartment. I took out my key and tried the lock. It wouldn't work. I tried again. Nothing.

'Fuck!' I said.

'What?' Novak asked.

'He fucking changed the lock.' I said. I looked at the door and wondered if the old trick I knew would work.

'Now what!?' Bam asked.

'Maybe we can slide a credit card in the door.' Novak suggested.

Taking my chances I pulled a bobby pin from my hair and held it up to show them.

'What, Zell? You wanna do our hair while we try and think?' Bam asked.

'Fuck off.' I said to his stupidity. I turned my back on him and worked with my bobby pin on the lock. A moment later, the door popped open.

'How'd you do that?' Bam asked.

'A trick I've known since high school.' I explained quickly. 'Come on.' He and Novak followed me inside carrying boxes.

'Okay. Novak, go pack my clothes and bathroom stuff. Bam and I will work out here.' I said.

He nodded and headed into the bathroom. I began wrapping a few pictures I had while Bam read off movie and CD titles to see if they were mine or not.

Two hours later, all the boxes were down in the truck.

'That table's mine too.' I said pointing to it.

'Let's grab it then.' Bam said picking up one end while Novak grabbed the other. I grabbed two chaird and followed them down.

'Okay guys.' I said. 'Thanks. There's just two more chairs, I'm gonna go grab them.' I said.

They nodded and I headed back up. I was in the middle of doing a final sweep of the apartment when I felt someone grab me on the arm and whip me around. I came nose to nose with Dylan.

'Hey Babe.' He said.

'Let go of me Dylan.' I said trying to stay calm and pull away at the same time. He was too strong though.

'No you little bitch.' He said. 'You wanna leave me? I'm gonna give you a real reason to leave me. I'm gonna kill you. And then I'm gonna rape your dead body.'

Fear shot through my body when I realized he was serious. I cursed myself for ever dating him, for every thinking this was love, for ever getting myself in this situation.

'Hey, Zell, Novak and I were wondering-- What the fuck!?' I caught Bam's angry look over Dylan's shoulder.

'Is this your new man, huh, Zella baby?' Dylan said turning us around to face Bam. Tears were now streaming down my face.

'Let go of her man.' Bam said. 'She didn't fucking do anything.'

'She left me.' Dylan said. 'She fucking left me. And now I come home to see she's trying to sneakily pack her shit.'

'You were fucking someone else!' Bam said.

'Bam, stop.' I pleaded. 'Just go. Please?'

'No Zella. We came here for a reason.' Bam marched right up to Dylan and I. Dylan through me to the ground, preparing to fight Bam. Novak entered the room to find out what was taking so long just as Bam punched Dylan in the jaw and repeatedly hit him until Novak ripped him off.

'Enough Bam! Let's go.' Novak said pulling him out the door.

'You're past will always haunt you Zella, you know that.' Dylan said making me stop at the door.

'Fuck you, Dude!' Bam shouted as he pulled me from the room and down to the U-Haul.

'Bam you're bleeding.' I said once we got to the car. I reached up to touch the open wound on his forehead from the one good punch Dylan had got in. His ring must have nicked Bam's head.

'I'm fine.' He said pushing me away. 'You're arms bruised bad.'

He touched it gently but it still made me gasp.

'Sorry.' He murmered jumping in the drivers seat and starting the truck.

'We should go Before he wakes up.' Novak said pushing me into the middle seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Two months later I was really getting settled in to Castle Bam. I still had my job with Element, which was going stronger than ever. And I was really liking the small town of West Chester vs. the city of Los Angeles.

Novak and I had gotten pretty close and his girlfriend Mandy I now considered my best friend. I still couldn't figure out how she delt with him when he was under the influence of anything.

Bam was trying extremely hard to get on my good side. But it seemed to me that everytime he did something worth liking him for, he'd fuck it up by doing something way worse.

We faught about everything and anything. From whos turn it was to put dishes in the sink to what Bam said when he was drunk the night before.

'I want her to like me so bad.' I heard him saying to Novak. 'It's like the only thing I can talk about with her is the picture she took of me.'

'Well, give her time to open up and don't be an asshole to her. You dumped water on her head this morning Bam.' Novak reasoned.

'So, to get this girl to like me, you want me to be really nice and not torture her?' Bam asked.

'Yes.'

'Alright. I love a challenge.'

I turned and walked up the stairs after that. We would see how well Mr. Margera could play nice. And I decided to amp up the cold shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Bam had taken the whole nice thing to a point where it was almost unbareable. He actually did my laundry one day.

But the thing that made me decide I really like him was when he fixed my car.

A month before, Bam had decided it would be really funny to attempt to grind the back bumper of my Audi S6. Let's say I wasn't too pleased when I went out there and saw the scuff marks in the silver paint. I wanted to kill him.

'Zella, I need your keys.' He said coming into my room.

'No.'

'Why?'

'I don't trust you after the scuff marks you put into it.' I said crossing my arms.

'Please. I promise I won't do anything bad.'

'No.'

Bam was getting frustrated and ran his fingers through his mess of curls.

'Zell, please.'

'No.'

'She can come with us Bam.' Novak said.

'How about you come?'

'Fine.' I said shrugging and tossing the keys to Bam. 'I call shotgun though.'

'Deal.' Bam said taking my hand and pulling me out to my car.

I got in the front and we drove in silence to whereever it was Bam had to go today.

'Blindfold her.' Bam said to Novak as we stopped at a red light.

'What!' I said as the cloth went around my eyes and I pulled it off. 'I don't think so.'

'Zella, trust me. It's a surprise and a good one.' Bam said rolling his eyes as Novak reapplied the blindfold.

I decided I'd trust Bam and freak out later if I didn't like it.

They soon pulled me from the car and put me in a chair for about two to three hours before Bam was leading me backoutside.

'Okay.' Bam said stopping me. 'Ready?'

'Yeah...' I said as I pulled it off to see my car sitting in front of me. 'Wow. My car.' I said with little enthusiasm.

'It's not just your car...' Bam said smirking.

'What'd you do?' I asked thinking of the episode of Viva La Bam where April's car had been "pimped" out.

'Look.' Bam said pointing.

I walked over and did a complete inspection on my car and came up empty handed.

'There's nothing wrong.' I said turning to Bam confused.

'Exactly.' Bam said smirking.

I pulled my eyebrows together and waited for my car to blow up or something.

'Look at the fucking bumper.' Bam said after about five minutes.

'You fixed it!' I said looking down at the bumper which indeed was now scratch and scuff free.

'Yup.' Bam said smiling.

'You fixed it!' I screamed runing towards him and throwing my arms around his neck. 'Thank you so much Bam.'

'No problem, Zell Bell.' He said smiling.


End file.
